


【WOODONG】晴天

by RockyCHEN



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyCHEN/pseuds/RockyCHEN





	【WOODONG】晴天

当唇与唇相贴时，两人俱是一震，随后就是试图将对方吞食入腹的凶猛。  
从拥抱到拥吻，他们之间只分开了一瞬间，彼此却都认为，这一瞬间太长，分离的感觉像极了过去几年的内心，但至少，这分离看得到尽头。  
李玟雨一挥手，把不算轻的大箱子直接推到地上，然后暂时放下对金烔完的唇的执着，转而开始攻击他线条明厉的下颚线和细腻的脖颈。  
终于摆脱几乎要了命的亲吻，金烔完总算找到个说话的机会，他语带调笑道：“不是说设计图很重要吗？就这样对待你的杰作？”  
李玟雨微微抬头，伸手轻握住金烔完的下巴，很认真地看着他的眼睛。  
“你最重要。”

很快金烔完就不再关心那散落一地的设计图了。  
对于他来说，李玟雨也是最重要的。  
李玟雨一边细细亲吻着金烔完，一边解开他的衣服纽扣，嘴唇所到之处衣服也已经离身。等到上半身目标达成，李玟雨直起身脱掉自己的衣服，满意地欣赏自己在金烔完身上留下的杰作，又再俯下身，停在鼻尖与鼻尖相触的地方，看着面色潮红的金烔完。  
“怎么办，”他的声音低沉，却又尽是笑意，总算捞回一点金烔完的理智，“我一个单身多年的人，家里可没有润滑剂这种东西。”  
距离太近，呼吸都几乎同步，金烔完也学李玟雨的语调，对身上的人眨眨眼。  
“怎么办，我也是。不过每个单身的，都该有点基本技能吧？”

在他们之间，性爱总是中规中矩，少有的口交和手淫只存在于李玟雨时不时的恶趣味中。  
但此刻李玟雨彻底扒光金烔完，然后握着金烔完早已硬得难受的性器，毫不犹豫地将它送入自己口中，却给到金烔完不同往日的快感。  
不知何时金烔完已半坐起身，抱紧身下的李玟雨，不时被刺激得尖叫出声。  
“你...嗯...不是说...单身多年吗...怎么...嗯...现在技术...这么好的...”  
闻言，李玟雨加快了动作，收起锋利的虎牙，只用嘴就让金烔完接近到达高潮。  
在那之前，李玟雨松开了他，转而用手进行抚慰。  
“还有心思想这些？那是我做得不够好吗？”  
不一会金烔完就射在李玟雨手里，他躺回床上，身体还在不应期，脑子也一片空白。  
大概是许久未被他人主导一场性爱，金烔完发现自己的身体敏感得超乎想像。  
趁这时候，李玟雨借着手上的液体，把手指送进金烔完的后穴。  
“你不在我身边的时候，这些场面总在我脑海里演练。”  
“这就叫，熟能生巧。”  
然后堪堪躲过金烔完迎面而来的一拳。

见金烔完还如此有精力，李玟雨也不管那么多了，直接扶着性器，慢慢进入金烔完。  
完全进入的瞬间，两个人都叹了口气。  
李玟雨生怕金烔完太久没做身体还没接受，进去之后就不敢再动，想着留些时间给金烔完适应一下，没想到却被金烔完嘲笑。  
“诶，李玟雨，你是不是太久没做，不行了？”  
没有哪个男人会在这种情况下忍得住，李玟雨愣了一下，然后就笑着压着金烔完不让他乱动。  
“那我就让你知道，你男朋友真不是什么好惹的。”

李玟雨的节奏加快得太突然，他不住地抽插，手上也不闲着，变着花样爱抚着金烔完不知什么时候又再次硬起来的性器。  
金烔完好几次被李玟雨撞得几乎头要撞到床板，又生生被李玟雨拉着手拽回来。后来李玟雨拿过一旁的另一个枕头，垫在金烔完与床板之间，这才放心地接着攻城略地。  
太爽了，真的。  
金烔完不再思考其他，只随着李玟雨的抽插节奏呻吟，这显然刺激到了李玟雨，使得他更加卖力。  
再次到达高潮的时候金烔完几乎要说不出话，他紧紧抱着伏在身上的李玟雨，在他射在李玟雨身上的同时，李玟雨也发泄在他的身体里。  
李玟雨有好多话想说，却都觉得不符合此刻情境，最终还是选择了最简单的一句。  
“我爱你。”  
“还有，感谢你回到我身边，这次总算不是在做梦。”


End file.
